Walkthrough
Your Guide to Long life Town ''"The path to true love is neither straight nor easy, but you can avoid confusing detours with this helpful guide." Prelude The Poor Boy and his father move into town and you are immediately asked to go and greet the neighbors. There are four neighbors to chat up before the Love Interest appears. Talk to her, try to kiss her, and then head home. Dad will send you out looking for an item. Talk to Batayan, then sneak up and grab the "Letter Set." Go home and show it to Dad then deliver the "Love Letter" to the next district. The previously blocked path with be kicked open. You can overhear a conversation between Her parents, but it's optional. Head up to the train station. After listening in the Policeman's conversation, drop the letter in the mailbox, then head back home. The voice you heard will appear again. Follow and meet Mr. Suzuki. He'll introduce you to Onion Lady and you'll get your first kiss. Go home and talk to Dad. Note: While you're out, make an attempt to cross the street down past Batayan's house. Long Life Train Co. Rock Incident In the morning, Dad reads the paper and finds that Poor Boy is accused of placing the rock on the train tracks. Go and talk to Mr. Suzuki and ask about him. He'll mention a colleague and the park across the street. If you attempted to press the cross-walk button, he'll be prompted to fix it. If not, you'll have to go and press it and then come back and have the conversation again. While your here, you can ask about Mr. Suzuki's third rule of love which will prompt him to give "Your Card" which can also be bought at the store outside the train station. Go to the park and spy on Mr. Suzuki and his colleague then head back to the first district and try to walk out of town to Lover's Tree Hill. Mr. Yamada will appear and walk past you. Walk back to the train station. There is a letter near the tracks. Read it and Yamada and Suzuki will appear before Yamada kicks the rock off of the tracks. Note: The following "Incidents", though listed I-III, can be completed in any order. Letter Set Incident Part I: Ancestor's Wooden Gong Next morning, take the train out to Worldly Desire Temple and you'll find that Yamada has been mugged. The immediately available portion of Mr. Suzuki's "Love Letter Set" is the "Love Ink" possessed by Mr. Inoue. Encounter him in the cemetery and hang around till late evening. Up the stairs near the temple, donate 500z using the box, then when Monk arrives speak to him and ask where he goes. Go home. The next day, Monk should be waiting near the cross-walk. Donate 100z and he'll give you Incense. Go back to Worldly Desire Temple and place the incense on the gravestones. The Wooden Gong will appear. Note: The incense must be lit in a particular order. You can find it by using a Magnifying Glass (bought from Mr. Cheapot on Monk Hoichi's head. Warning: Do not attempt the Wooden Gong event unless you are least Level 3. Letter Set Incident Part II: Funny Bone Factory President Whereas you may not encounter Mr. Inoue until you are ready to light the incense, Mr. Saito stops as you are trying to enter Funny Bone City. He wants you to become president of the factory. Pick up the Classified Ad from the factory chief come morning. Take it back to Batayan. A One-Day Manage Pass will arrive in your mailbox. Go back to Funny Bone City and talk to the employees during the tour. You'll receive a letter for Scarecrow. Give it to the Scarecrow at Scarecrow Field and then read his diary for the combination to a safe. Go back to Funny Bone Factory and talk to the employees to find the lazy security guard. You must find a place to hide until closing time. Program the factory train to reach the safe (you must make four stops) and pick up the Boss Card. Talk to Mr. Saito to get the "Love Paper." Note: The morning exercises can be "strenuous" (Heart draining)... simply press the buttons to the beat of the music and you should be in synch with the workers. The buttons need to be pressed in the following order: x, triangle, circle, x (found on a billboard in the Funny Bone City train station). You only need to press each once at the beginning of the each of the four stanza. Note: You do not need to talk to all the employees as only specific one has the info on the lazy guard: * First area - Employee: Somewhere in the NW corner; Hiding Place: The Blue Tarp * Second area - Employee: Inside the factory building, second floor; Hiding Place: Any of the cargo container holes * Third area - Employee: Wrecking ball operator (you need to go right away to the wrecking ball and wait until he dismounts then talk to him); Hiding Place: Barrels on the ground * Fourth area - Employee: Center, all the way up; Hiding Place: Next to the latrine Even after obtaining the Boss Card, the employees will continue to inform you who the lazy guard is. Letter Set Incident Part III: Communicate with the Aliens Speak to Ms. Iwata near the Train Station in Scarecrow Field then go back to Long Life Town and wait for night to look through Her telescope. You'll spot a UFO. Go back to Scarecrow Field and meet the alien. It needs a few items to send a distress signal. Use Alien Dictionary 1-4 (acquired by kissing Underground Residents, buying from Mr. Cheapot, and most unusual, chewing Micro Gum near a broken wall at 5pm) deciphered at the Monkey Rock in Scarecrow Field to determine what the alien needs. Bring the items and plant a Star Seed at night in the wider portion of the Free Vegetable farm to determine the correct sequence to program into the distress signal. Once the alien leaves, talk to Ms. Iwata and receive the "Love Fountain Pen." The Final Challenge Give the "Love Letter Set" to Mr. Suzuki and he'll prompt you to write a good love letter. Go to Undasura Park and jump in the hole. Place Goro's real head on his body. Defend Julie in court. Two witnesses like her cooking, so use them. Answer a large cat's 20 questions. The answers are things you would have learned about the residents of Long Life Town using character cards (traded for "Your Card"s). Upon acing the test, drop off your letter and watch the ensuing happily ever after